


Quench

by Is0lde



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash February, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Safehand Kink, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is0lde/pseuds/Is0lde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shallan enjoys a little alone time fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quench

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Thirsty (for Jasnah) Shallan prompt at the Cosmere Kink Meme.

Shallan sighed as she pulled the pin from her hair, the last few locks tumbling down and brushing the bare and freckled skin of her shoulders. Her scalp ached a little and it was a relief to let her hair hang down again after a long day. She picked up the hairbrush at her vanity and pulled it through the strands a several times, smoothing it out. It had a been a day full of research and education beneath the ever scrutinizing eye of Jasnah. Yet now that Nomon was making her slow way into the night sky Shallan had some time to herself before she bedded down for the evening.

She moved to her bed and draped a cloth over the goblet of glowing spheres, dimming the light significantly. Grasping the covers she pulled them down and crawled onto the bed, arranging her pillows against the headboard before reclining against them and getting comfortable.

Sighing softly Shallan closed her eyes and brought her freehand to her right breast and brushed her fingers along the circumference. She imagined they were longer and more graceful than her own, the nails manicured. She swirled them around lightly and felt her nipples tighten and grow hard. She visualized the hand cupping her breast as she did it herself, the colours of the skin contrasting with her own. Shallan parted her lips with a silent gasp as the tip of her finger began to tease the very top of her nipple. She parted her legs slightly as though that would relieve the beginnings of the ache starting to grow between them.

She shivered when her safehand cupped her other breast. Shallan had only started adding her safehand into the mix recently. It felt so taboo, and maybe that’s why it only added to the pleasure of her fantasies. Her safehand didn’t stay on her breast however, and she imagined a different bared safehand trailing down her chest lightly, stroking. Arousal started to flush the skin of Shallan’s chest as she teased her safehand’s fingers down her stomach and abdomen and up again. Cupping her breast once more she squeezed the two together, her legs spreading further apart to allow her fantasy to rest between them. Shallan felt the air of the room touch her warming sex and licked her lips.

Both her hands slid down her torso, palms down as the dream woman moved down between her legs. She imagined loose black hair trailing over her skin and Shallan sighed and arched her back slightly as her fantasy pulled her legs apart further, her own hands helping, running up and down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs with light fingers.

Her right hand abandoned her leg and cupped her sex. It was hot and at the seam of her lower lips she could feel wetness. The imaginary violet eyes seemed to scrutinize her and Shallan felt the delighted frisson of embarrassed pleasure run down her spine. Slowly she rocked her hips against her hand, massaging her snatch and presenting herself. Her right hand patted her lightly haired mound a few times before dipping a finger inside and was greeted by silky wetness.

Her imaginary lover trailed golden-tanned fingers along the inside of Shallan’s lower lips, mirroring Shallan’s own motions. The pleasure was a slow build as she caressed herself, her toes curling a little. A gentle moan escaped her lips as the fingers trailed upwards and violet eyes flicked up to her own before broad circular motions began to rub her clit. Shallan arched her back again and threw her head back, the muscles in her body tensing slightly.

Her fantasy liked to tease her, to _train_ her, and every time her fingers moved away from her aching clit Shallan whined softly. But she had learned a quick orgasm was never as satisfying as one built with time and careful exploration.

 _“You need to learn to patience, Shallan,”_ the velvet voice whispered in her mind, imperious. Shallan shuddered and keened as her fingers slipping down to circle her aching hole, but never breaching. She needed it, fingers inside her, dipping in deeply. Shallan whined and her vision seemed to almost smirk down at her.

_“Is this what you want?”_

“Yes,” Shallan whispered aloud to the darkness of her room. She brought her safehand down her inner thigh with a slow caress.

_“Do you think you’ve earned it?”_

“Yes, please,” she begged breathlessly.

She hesitated a moment longer before she slid the index finger of her safehand inside herself. She was hot and so very wet inside. Her right hand slid upwards once more and caressed her clit in response. Her hands moved in tandem, both drawing pleasure from her body. She added a second finger inside her and the two together gave the slight stretch she craved. Shallan clenched around them intentionally, in rhythmic motions in time to the slow rocking and circling of her hips.

“Ohh,” she moaned, biting her lower lip as the pleasure started to crest. The ache grew in response until it seemed to consume her. Shallan chased it, rising higher along with it. Beautifully painted lips smiled, as if amused, at her plight. She felt it crest and held onto it, riding the wave of pleasure, trying not to fall off. Her legs trembled and her inner walls seized tight around her fingers, gripping and flooding with desire.

_“Come for me, Shallan.”_

“Jasnah!” she gasped.

She fell into her orgasm. The release was rhythmic and she rocked her hips with it, moaning quietly as she twitched with pleasure. Those imaginary hands caressed her through it, silky black hair brushing her skin and she imagined a mouth pressing a kiss to her forehead. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the dim of her room.

Removing her fingers Shallan lazily wiped her hands off in the sheets and pushed herself up, fighting the afterglow sinking into her bones. With a pleased smile she put her pillows back flat on the mattress and reached down to pull the comforter over her body as she flopped back down. As she slowly began to drift off she wondered briefly if she should feel ashamed for thinking of her mentor in such a way. Jasnah would most definitely not approve.

But… Jasnah was beautiful. And a little experimentation wasn’t wrong… Besides, Jasnah absolutely _never_ had to know.


End file.
